Once in a lifetime
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Kat and Anna are gonna meet HIM. Ville is ready to end the tour. At a meet and greet Ville sees someone he wants to get to know a little bit better. Ville Valo/OC
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Ville Valo, HIM or anything related to the two. All rights go to the respective owners. This is for enjoyment purposes only! Enjoy! *****

The show was finally over and in a way he was happy. This leg of the tour was only halfway over and he wanted to go home. He walked off stage and towards the back room. He had enough time to wipe the sweat off and get a drink before he had to go to the meet and great.

"_You look like shit,"_ said Burton in Finnish.

"_Same goes for you,"_ replied Ville.

Ville took the towel offered to him. He took a bottle of water and drank half of it. A stagehand knocked on the door and let them know they needed to head towards the meet and great. Both men stood up and walked out of the room. They were greeted by the other members of the band in the hallway.

* * *

><p>She was standing in the room with a hundred or so other people. Her friend Anna had gone to get them drinks while they waited. They were going to meet the band. She was happy, but she wasn't going insane with joy. Everyone else in the room, Anna included, were spazing out about meeting the band. A man walked in and said the band would be there in the next few minutes. Anna walked over with the drinks at that point.<p>

"Are you excited?" Anna said taking a drink.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You don't look it, Kat. You okay?" asked Anna.

"I'm fine," said Kat.

Before Anna could reply everyone started to shout and scream. Both girls turned to see that the band hand walked into the room. Anna said something to Kat before she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Gas counted to three before he pushed the doors open. The band was met with the screams of a hundred or so people. They walked through the doors and over to where they were supposed to sit. There was a couch, a chair, and a table that was standing height in the roped off area. Ville saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Granted the whole room seemed to be moving to stand in line. Whoever this was, was moving in the opposite direction. He looked around the room and saw the blur he was looking for.<p>

It was a girl. She stood, from what he could tell, around five foot six. She had long auburn hair. She was talking to another girl who brought drinks over to her. The other girl said something and walked towards the end of the line. The girl with the auburn hair frowned and took a drink. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to one of the tables and sat down.

Ville was snapped out of his musing by Burton.

"_What is it, man?"_ he asked.

"_Nothing,_" said Ville.

The first person walked up. They took pictures of and with the band before getting something signed. This went of forever. Occasionally Ville would look up at the girl. She was still sitting at the table drinking alone.

* * *

><p>Kat walked over to an empty table. It wasn't hard to find one since everyone but a few people were in line. Anna had abandoned her and was standing in line. She ordered another drink as she sat down. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the band. She watched them get settled in the roped off area. Every now and then the lead singer would look up. She thought he was looking at her, but that was preposterous. After another ten minutes she stood up and walked towards the end of the line.<p>

* * *

><p>They had been doing this for at least twenty minutes and it seemed like a never-ending line. Ville stole another glance but frowned. The girl was gone. He looked around between signing things but still didn't find her.<p>

The line started to get smaller and smaller. Soon they could relax and have a few drinks before they left. He heard someone talking to Gas about his drumming and then to Burton. Linde tapped Ville on the shoulder.

"_Dude, pay attention. Where's your head at?"_ he asked.

"_Not here_," said Ville.

Ville looked up and almost choked on his drink. The girl he was looking for was standing in front of him. She smiled and handed over a CD case. Ville looked down at it and smiled.

"This isn't the new CD," he said signing it.

"I know. This is my favorite CD," she said.

"Why's that?" he asked handing it back to her.

"Because I can play almost every song on it," she said.

"What do you play?" he asked.

"Guitar, Bass, and drums," she said.

"Very talented," he said.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

The band stood close together and looked at the camera Anna was holding. She took a few pictures of Kat with the band and then her with each person. Kat said bye to the group and walked back to her seat.

The line was finally gone and the guys could relax. Ville walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. He walked through the group of people, talking to some occasionally, and back to the couch. There was a blonde on the couch talking to Linde about his guitars. Ville shook his head and sat down in the chair. He looked around the room and saw the girl with the auburn hair sitting alone. He smiled and stood up and walked over to her.

* * *

><p>Anna had abandoned her <em>again<em>. She was on her third drink of the night when someone sat down beside her. She looked up and smiled. It was Ville.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"Shouldn't you be in the confine of your safety circle?" she asked.

"I like to live on the wild side," he said chuckling.

"A real wild man aren't you," she replied smiling.

"Oh yeah. I never got your name," he said.

"It's Kat," she said shaking his hand.

"Kat? Is it short for anything?" he asked.

"KAT! You'll never guess…oh, hi!" said Anna walking over.

"What happened Anna?" asked Kat.

"I'm going out to dinner with Linde. "I told him about my new guitar and he wants to see it."

"Fun. Where are you going?" asked Kat.

"I have no idea. He said he knew the perfect place," said Anna.

"Have fun," said Kat.

"I will!" smiled Anna.

"Oh, Anna. _Don't do anything I wouldn't,_" said Kat in Spanish.

"_I wont,_" smiled Anna as she walked off.

"You speak more than one language?" asked Ville.

"Yeah," said Kat.

"What's your native language then?" he asked. "Obviously mine is Finnish."

"I never would've guessed that. There's no way you would speak Finnish," said Kat with sarcasm. "It's English."

"Really? You speak with such fluidity though," said Ville.

"Army brat," said Kat. "I got bored and learned a few languages in my spare time."

"Where have you been?" asked Ville.

"Spain, which is where I met Anna. I've been to France, Ireland, and Russia," said Kat. "And I can speak enough of each language to survive in each country."

"That could come in handy," said Ville.

"Yup. Especially in Russia," laughed Kat.

"So what is Kat short for?" asked Ville.

"Don't laugh, okay," she said.

"I wont," he replied.

"Katariina," she said.

"That's a beautiful name," he said. "How's it spelled? I'm friend with a Katerina and she spells it different."

"K-A-T-A-R-I-I-N-A," said Kat. "It's the Finnish version of the name. There is Swedish and Greek way to spell it as well."

"Finnish? Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. My mom is Russian. That's why I lived there for a few years," said Kat. "She liked the name and since I'm the only girl I got it."

"I think it's a lovely name," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "Look. I know this sounds bad, but I have to go. I love Anna to death but she's gonna do something stupid."

"Not with Linde she wont. He knows better than to do anything _indecent_ with someone he meets on tour," said Ville. "You hungry?"

"A little. Why?" replied Kat.

"Because there is a place downtown that I want to go to. Heard they have some good food," said Ville. "Want to go?"

"Sure," said Kat.

Kat and Ville stood up and walked out of the room and out to her car. Ville opened the door for her before he got in himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the restaurant?" asked Kat.

"Natasha's," he said.

Kat laughed as she drove down the road. After a few minutes she pulled into the parking lot.

"What's so funny about the name?" asked Ville.

Kat shook her head, "Nothing. Follow me."

Ville followed her through a side door. He looked around a realized that it was the back door. She led him through another door, which led into the kitchen. Kat got the attention of an older woman with black hair.

"Ville this is Natasha, the owner," said Kat.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," said Ville.

"Nice to meet you as well," she said with a slight accent.

"We will be in the loft," said Kat as she grabbed his hand and walked through another door.

She led him up a flight of stairs that led to a small closed in room. Ville walked over to the window and looked out over the rest of the restaurant.

"Why is this up here?" he asked.

"Two way mirror. Natasha eats up here and watches the restaurant," said Kat sitting down. "They can't see you."

Ville nodded his head and sat down across from her. He looked through the menu for a few moments and then looked up. Kat was standing at the window looking out. She hadn't touched the menu.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Just watching," she said. "You see the waiter with three plates walking from the kitchen?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Natasha's oldest son. The balding man walking around is the manager, Eliot. Natasha's husband," said Kat. "She has two more sons. One works as a cook and the other is the concierge."

"How do you know all this?" asked Ville.

"Katariina, how are you doing?" asked Natasha walking up the stairs.

"Good, mama," she said hugging the woman.

Ville looked between the two women. He could definitely tell they were related now. Kat was practically a younger version of her mother.

"This is my momma," said Kat. "I took off work to come see the concert tonight."

"That's all she and Anna talked about all week," laughed Natasha. "I take you want your usual?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Kat.

Ville gave his order as well and then turned to Kat, "That's why you laughed when I told you the restaurant."

"Yup. I'm here five days a week as a waitress," she said. "I have Sunday's and Wednesday's off."

"So, did you like the show?" asked Ville.

"I always like the shows," said Kat.

"What other shows have you been too?" asked Ville.

"I went to one the last time the band was here, which was two years ago. I went to one last year in Germany," said Kat.

"Germany?" asked Ville.

"Vacation with Anna," said Kat.

Ville nodded, "What was your favorite part of the show?"

Kat thought about it. She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out, "I think you are always my favorite part of the show."

"How so?" he asked standing up quietly.

"Just the presence you have on the stage," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, I'm always looking at your tattoos."

"Oh really?" he asked standing next to her.

"Yeah. I like them. They're different," said Kat. "I've got my own."

Kat turned around and showed him the back of her neck and her heartagram tattoo.

"Nice," he said. "Looks a little different though."

"I drew it," said Kat.

Ville moved her hair again and saw a set of stars poking out of the top of her shirt. He ran his finger down her neck and rested it on the top star.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"There are seven of them," said Kat.

"Why seven?" he asked.

"I have seven nieces and nephews," she said. "They are pink and blue."

"That's lovely," said Ville.

He ran his finger back up her neck to the base of her head and left it there.

"You want to know a secret," he said whispering into her ear.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you," he said.

Kat turned around and looked at him with her brows furrowed. Ville smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Kat gasped and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, but it's been bugging me for a while," he said.

"No. You just took me by surprise," said Kat.

"Can I do it again?" he asked inching forwards.

"MmmHmm," she said.

Ville leaned forward and kissed her again. He turned her so her back was to the glass. He pushed her against it. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Neither one heard Natasha walk up the stairs with the food. She sat it down on the table and turned to walk down the stairs. Just before she left she cleared her throat.

"Don't let the food get cold," she said and disappeared down the stairs.

Ville pulled back from Kat and smiled shyly at Natasha. Kat leaned her head back trying to hide her blush.

"May be we should eat," he said.

"Yeah," said Kat.

That sat down at the table and started eating. They would have polite conversation as they eat. Natasha would come up occasionally and talk with them. Kat went to say something when a man called her name.

"Katariina," said the bald man walking up the stairs.

"Hi, daddy," she said.

"This must be that rock star you went to go see," he said sitting down next to her.

"Yes, daddy," she said. "He wanted to come and try the food here. Said he heard good things about the restaurant."

"And?" he asked looking at Ville.

"It's delicious," said Ville.

"Damon's a good cook. Maria loves him for it," said her dad. "They are gonna have another one."

"Oh really?" said Kat.

"Yeah, a little boy is what Damon said," replied her father. "Well I need to get back to the floor. Stop by the house sometime."

"I will daddy," said Kat.

Her dad stood up and walked down the stairs. Kat turned to look Ville.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be playing footsie?" asked Kat.

"You're never to old to play footsie," he said smiling.

Kat shook her head and finished eating. They finished eating and sat at the table looking at each other. Kat smiled and stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," she said.

"Well then, lets go home," he said smirking.

"Your home is so far away, you would be going to the hotel, right?" she said smiling.

"I'm hurt. Dinner and no entertainment," he said.

"Entertainment was the concert, then dinner, and now it's the end of the date," she said.

"No kiss goodbye?" he asked standing up.

Ville walked around the table towards Kat. Kat backed up and ran into the glass. Ville placed a hand beside her head and leaned forward. He was mere inches from her lips.

"We already kissed," said Kat a little breathy.

"That was during the date. What about the post date kiss?" he asked. "It's only polite."

"What if I'm not polite?" she asked.

"You've been polite all night, why stop now?" he said.

Ville leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips. Kat moaned into the kiss allowing Ville to slip his tongue into her mouth. Again, they were so distracted that they didn't hear Natasha walk up the stairs.

"Okay. That's enough," she said walking into the room.

Ville pulled back quickly putting a lot of space between him and Kat.

"This is a restaurant. If you are gonna do that go back your apartment, Katariina," said Natasha. "We're closing up anyway. So unless you want to help I suggest you leave."

Kat nodded and kissed her mother's cheek. She grabbed her purse and Ville's hand and walked down the stairs. They walked through the kitchen and out the backdoor. She unlocked her car and climbed in, Ville right behind her. Before she said anything Ville grabbed her face and kissed her again.

"Wow," said Kat.

"This can go one of two ways," he said. "One choice is you take me back to the hotel and we may never see or talk to each other ever again."

"And choice two?" she asked starting the car.

"Choice two is you drive back to your apartment and we have some dessert."

"Dessert?" she said looking at him.

"I apologize for my forwardness ahead of time," he said.

Ville reached over and grabbed Kat's right hand and brought it to his crotch. Kat jerked her hand back and started laughing.

"It's not funny," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "And come to think about it, I am in the mood for a little dessert."

Kat turned the corner and pulled into a parking garage. She turned off the car and climbed out. Ville followed her to the elevator. She hit the button for the eighth floor. The doors closed and the elevator started to slowly climb. The ding signaled that the elevator had reached the eighth floor. Kat walked off with Ville right behind her. She slipped her key into the door and opened it. As soon as the door was open Ville ushered her in and closed it behind them.

Ville pulled her shirt up, over her head and tossed it to the floor. Kat turned around and did the same to him. Slowly they made it to her bedroom. Kat undid her bra and tossed it aside. Ville smirked when he saw her nipples were pierced. He walked over and grabbed her breasts. He kneaded them and then took a nipple in his mouth. Kat moaned as they fell back on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat rolled over in the bed and was met cold sheets. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was eleven in the morning. She groaned and climbed out of the bed. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on. She walked into the bathroom and saw a piece of paper taped to the mirror. She reached up and pulled it off. It had her name written on it. She unfolded the paper and read what was written.

_**I'm sorry kulta that I wasn't there when you woke up. I got a call this morning saying we were leaving early. I'm glad you enjoyed the show last night. I enjoyed dinner and meeting you parents, even if sometimes we were in embarrassing positions. I don't want to lose contact with you. There is something about, I just cant figure out what it is. The next time you decide to vacation in Europe give me a call. ~Love, Ville.**_

Kat ran and grabbed her phone. She put him number in her contacts. She smiled as she jumped in the shower. She was definitely going to be calling him.

One year, three months later

Kat was standing at the front door of the restaurant. Andrew had called in sick so she was taking his shifts that day. Anna walked in the front door and smiled at her.

"Hey. How's work?" she asked.

"Boring," she said. "Not only am I picking up Andrew's morning and after noon shifts I have _my_ night shift to work tonight."

"That sucks. So what are you doing next week?" asked Anna.

"Don't know, working maybe," said Kat.

"Want to go somewhere. It's spring break. We can get away, see the sites, have a little fun," said Anna.

"Sure. I could use a break," said Kat.

* * *

><p>"Really!" said Kat getting off the plane. "Of all the places for Spring break you choose FINLAND!"<p>

"Hey! I never said we were going to the beach," said Anna grabbing her bag.

"I'm gonna hurt you," said Kat.

"No you wont," said Anna.

"Bull fucking shit," said Kat following her out of the airport.

Anna sat down on a bench and waited. Kat rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. After twenty minutes Kat finally said something.

"Ten taxis have come by and you haven't flagged any of them down. I'm not spending my week sitting on a bench at the airport," said Kat.

"You are so impatient, Katariina," said a man.

Kat knew that voice. She whirled around and was face to face with Ville.

"You're supposed to be on tour," she said.

"I've got a break," he said. "Bet you didn't think about calling me, huh?"

"Um...well…you were supposed to be on tour. There's no point in calling if..." she started.

Ville shook his head and kissed her, "You talk to much."

"Right, now where is my boyfriend?" asked Anna.

"On the bus," said Ville.

Anna nodded and walked on the bus. Kat stepped back from Ville and looked at him.

"You stopped calling me," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "We got so busy with working on the new album. The only time I had was used to sleep. I'm really sorry."

"I understand," she said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Doing good," she said. "Going to school for art."

"That's good," he said. "Do you…um...well are you…"

"No I don't have a boyfriend," she said. "For a while I figured I had a long distant relationship, then you stopped texting and calling."

"I'm really sorry about that," he said. "Why don't we make it official? We've got a break for the next two weeks and you're gonna be here for one of those. Stay at my place and we can catch up."

"Deal," she said walking towards the bus. "My mother sends her regards."

"Oh lord," said Ville.

"She likes you, don't worry," said Kat kissing him.


End file.
